Tout allait bien dans la meilleure des jungles
by Rowena023
Summary: Tarzan tente de nouvelles experiences...


Jane jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et décida que c'était le parfait endroit pour prendre un bain. Elle ôta tous ses vêtements (les seuls d'ailleurs qu'elle possédait) et pénétra dans le lagon paradisiaque. Une cascade immense venait y mourir entourée d'une végétation luxuriante.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'elle avait décidé de rester dans la jungle avec Tarzan au lieu de retourner dans cette Angleterre, pleine de traditions, d'étiquettes et de libertés jugulées. Jamais pour l'instant elle n'avait regretté sa décision. Dans les moments pénibles quand le climat ou la nourriture n'était pas très facile à supporter, Tarzan était toujours là pour la protéger, améliorer son confort et prendre soin d'elle. Il était doux, prévenant et protecteur comme jamais elle ne l'aurait pu l'espérer d'un mari disons… plus habitué à la société des hommes.

En pénétrant dans le lac, Jane poussa un soupir d'aise. Quel bonheur de pouvoir s'immerger complètement dans une eau, même peu profonde. Elle fit y quelques brasses et se dirigea vers un endroit où la cascade n'était pas trop puissante. Grâce une plante qu'elle savait avoir quelques propriétés lavantes elle put avec plaisir se débarrasser de la saleté accumulées par des journées entières de vie dans la jungle.

Non loin de là Tarzan revenait de la chasse, dans la maison qu'il avait arrangé pour Jane. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la cabane de ses parents remit à neuf. Constatant que Jane ne s'y trouvait pas, il se mit à sa recherche sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas encore assez habituée à la jungle pour rester trop longtemps sans protection.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la découvrir. Perché sur une branche d'arbre, il observa Jane se prélassant sous la cascade, suivant avidement les gouttes qui suintaient entre ses seins, ses fesses et dans un lieu intime qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps d'explorer. Jamais il n'avait vu Jane nu. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, elle faisait très attention à cette chose qu'elle appelait « la pudeur ». Ayant vécu toute sa vie dans la jungle, Tarzan avait du mal à en comprendre le concept. Il avait cependant respecté jusqu'à maintenant ces désirs. C'était donc la première fois qu'il voyait sa femme entièrement dévêtue. La vue de cette créature à la peau laiteuse, cambrée avec impudence sous la cascade, mit Tarzan dans un bel émoi. S'introduisant à son tour dans le lagon il se dirigea vers elle en nageant.

Jane cria de surprise et, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, s'empressa de s'immerger le plus possible dans l'eau. Malheureusement la partie du lac où elle se trouvait était peu profonde et l'eau ne couvrit qu'à moitié son corps. Tarzan la calma avec des paroles douces en arrivant près d'elle.

Il la rapprocha vers lui et l'embrassa. Aucun des deux n'avait véritablement d'expérience dans ce genre d'affaire. Jane se laissa faire, comme à chaque fois, appréciant toujours ces moments où elle était dans les bras de Tarzan. Elle rougit cependant encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'il ne portait plus son pagne. Elle fixa le membre dressé avec surprise. Elle savait que les hommes n'étaient pas constitués de la même manière que les femmes, mais elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle chose. En voyant ce membre allongé si fièrement pointé vers le ciel, elle ressentie un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cet effet à Tarzan, mais Jane présentait que cette fois-ci, les discours sur la « morale » n'allait plus lui suffire.

Sous cet innocent regarde, l'excitation du Seigneur de la Jungle monta d'un cran. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour apaiser son tourment, il avait vu Kerchak faire « ça » de nombreuses fois avec les femelles du clan. Mais on n'était pas au printemps, la saison des parades nuptiales, et il ne savait pas trop si Jane serait d'accord pour le faire avec lui. Leur corps étaient-ils mêmes compatible ? Mais Tarzan voulait essayer. Il en mourrait pour ainsi dire d'envie ! Après tout Jane aimerait-elle peut-être…

Tarzan se releva de toute sa taille dans le lac et invita Jane à faire de même. La partie du lagon dans laquelle il se trouvait était peu profonde. Si le niveau d'eau effleurait l'entrejambe de Jane, il arrivait aux mi-cuisses de Tarzan. La saisissant cette fois-ci plus fermement par la taille, il reprit sa bouche pulpeuse et fit confiance à son instinct. Comme tous les singes Tarzan apprenait à appréhender les objets nouveaux non seulement au toucher mais aussi avec le goût. Celui de la bouche de Jane, l'enivrait totalement. Ces explorations labiales étaient loin de déplaire à Jane aussi. Tarzan s'enhardit en descendant plus bas, sous l'oreille, dans le creux de son cour laissant glisser sa langue et ses lèvres sur la peau d'ivoire de Jane. Agrippé à ses épaules, cette dernière se laissa faire, invitant silencieusement Tarzan à continuer son exploration.

Tarzan avait toujours été intrigué par les deux rondeurs que dissimulait toujours à ses yeux le corsage de Jane. Il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un lui ais jamais dit comment on appelait cette partie du corps féminin mais il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour en apprécier la douceur. Les femelles de sa tribu n'en avaient pas de pareil. Ceux de Jane étaient si ronds, si lisses, si délectables. Et ces petits bouts roses qui servaient surement à nourrir les petits d'homme étaient absolument adorables. Tarzan caressa de l'index un de ces bouts roses et fut surprit de le voir se dresser vers lui. Jane se pâma un peu plus dans ses bras. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre, il pencha de nouveau sa bouche vers cette pointe si sensible. Il la suça dans une sorte d'instinct primaire, mélange de l'archaïque plaisir enfantin de téter et celui de sentir Jane complètement sous l'emprise de ses caresses. La jeune femme émettait des petits gémissements particulièrement encourageants.

Les mains de Tarzan n'ayant jamais été vraiment oisives, elles en profitèrent pour courir le long de ce corps qui s'offrait à elles. Débarrasser de cette encombrante robe, Tarzan pouvait à loisir choyer le dos, les hanches, les cuisses de sa femme. Il aima particulièrement son petit postérieur rebondi. Il adora empoigné ces deux globes fermes dans ses grandes mains, les écartant doucement et les pressant contre lui.

Jane qui ne connaissait absolument rien à l'art de s'accoupler à part quelque ouï-dire de son école anglaise de jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et caressa le torse de Tarzan. Sculpter par des années de vie dans la jungle il était absolument parfait. Elle ne s'aventura cependant pas plus bas que la taille. Bien trop innocente, elle osait à peine y jeter un regard rougissant. Jane s'était habituée à voir Tarzan déambuler en pagne, mais le sentir contre elle complètement nu c'était une bien autre histoire.

Tarzan était de plus en plus excité, autant par les caresses qu'il donnait à Jane que par celle qu'elle lui prodiguait. Son sexe tendu réclamait sa part. Cependant ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec une femme (et Jane ne semblant pas très au courant non plus) il décida de faire « ça » de la même manière que les autres animaux de la forêt. Empoignant Jane par les hanches, il la retourna pour sentir son dos contre son torse. Il n'avait pas prévu l'effet ravageur des fesses rebondies de Jane sur son sexe et se frotta avec délice contre elles avant d'envisager de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Songeant néanmoins au plaisir de sa compagne, il malaxa d'une main les seins ronds et blancs qui l'intriguaient tant. Appuyer contre lui, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi clos, Jane s'offrait complètement.

Tarzan lui intima doucement de se pencher en avant. La jeune femme prit appui sur un rocher lisser par la chute d'eau ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Tarzan s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était comme cela que devait procéder un Lord anglais, mais vu qu'elle n'était ni en Angleterre, ni dans le lit à baldaquin d'un manoir élisabéthain, elle décida de le laisser faire. Après tout, Tarzan avait été élevé dans la jungle et avait du surprendre de nombreux accouplement d'animaux.

Le Seigneur de la Jungle était cependant à ce moment là bien embêté. Il savait que Kerchak rentrait son membre viril par l'arrière du corps d'une de ses femelles, mais il ignorait par où exactement. S'agenouillant dernière Jane, Tarzan décida de partir explorer ces terres inconnues. Insérant ses doigts dans ce postérieur offert, il sentit vite un endroit humide et chaleureux. Jane poussa un hoquet de surprise. Tarzan inquiet de cette réaction décida d'y aller plus doucement. Approchant sa bouche de cet endroit il le lécha avec douceur. La réaction de Jane fut au-delà de ses espérances. Elle émit un long gémissement qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Tout fier de sa découverte il continua son exploration en laissant trainer ses doigts dans cette fente aux plaisirs.

Tout en enfonçant sa langue dans les profondeurs de cette antre humide, il laissa courir ses doigts sur un trou un peu plus élevé mais très sensible aussi. Il le cajola un moment mais constata que ce trou était beaucoup trop petit pour son sexe. Il n'y inséra que brièvement un petit doigt humide. Jane semblait pourtant apprécier cette caresse. Quasiment pliée en deux sur le rocher, elle cambrait les hanches au maximum enivrée par ces attouchements. Elle ne voyait pas Tarzan qui s'activait agenouillé derrière elle mais Jane n'en avait nul besoin. Par la magie de l'instinct animal Tarzan lui procurait mille plaisir.

Ce dernier, toujours très curieux parti explorer avec sa main l'autre partie du sexe de Jane situé plus en avant. Il découvrit un endroit plein de repli et muni d'un petit bouton. Lorsqu'il le titilla Jane eut un spasme suivit d'une sorte de feulement qui excita encore plus les sens du jeune homme. Une fois son exploration faite, il savait maintenant exactement par où il devait « entrer ». Se relevant derrière elle, il lui saisit les hanches.

Il prit toutes les précautions nécessaires, car il n'était pas certain qu'il faisait « ça » correctement. Tarzan guida son sexe vers l'entrée humide qu'il avait si longuement sucer. Il observa avec attention son membre rentré dans ce doux fourreau. La sensation était au delà de ses espérances. Au début il y alla doucement car il sentit vite une petite barrière. Mais un peu emporté par la passion il la perça. Jane se contracta sous la douleur. Mais il était trop tard pour Tarzan, enivré par le plaisir, il agrippa plus fort les hanches de Jane et s'enfonça en elle avec un grognement. La sensation était absolument fabuleuse. Laissant libre cours à son instinct de gorille, il donna de puissants coups de rein comme il avait vu faire Kerchak.

Jane eut au départ très mal et tenta de se dégager. Mais Tarzan, tout à son plaisir ne faisait plus vraiment attention à elle. Il la tenait si fermement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité d'action. Après deux ou trois assauts vigoureux, elle sentit cependant le plaisir revenir peu à peu. Elle se cambra plus vers lui, se décidant à l'accueillir au moins le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son acte fut récompensé puisque le plaisir qu'elle reçu explosa ses rêves les plus fous.

Au bord du lac, sur la plage, quelques grands singes regardaient impassibles leur chef s'accoupler avec la jeune humaine. Ils poussaient tout deux des gémissements de plaisir, des sons rauques pour lui, des petits cris aigus pour elle. Leur chef finit par pousser un cri plus puissant que les autres et s'effondra sur sa femelle tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

Tarzan reprit Jane dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et ils glissèrent tout les deux ont fond de l'eau. Le niveau n'étant pas profond, ils restèrent enlacés reprenant leur souffle. Ils ne disaient rien blottit l'un contre l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. L'instant avait autant inédit que magique pour tout les deux.

Cependant un voyant les mains de Jane écorchées par le rocher sur lequel elle s'était appuyée, Tarzan se jura qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Il devrait trouver une position plus confortable pour la jeune fille. Il allait devoir étudier la question maintenant qu'il connaissait l'anatomie féminine. Mais Jane semblait s'en moquer, trop heureuse et comblée dans les bras de son amant. Tarzan la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener près de la berge. Elle rougit en voyant les singes qui les avaient observés.

Tarzan et Jane se rhabillèrent tout deux. Cela prit beaucoup moins de temps pour Tarzan qui n'avait qu'un pagne. Pendant qu'il le renouait sur ses hanches, Jane se dit que la prochaine fois elle le toucherait plus intimement. Après tout lui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa langue dans des endroits dénigrés par la morale anglaise. Jane était désormais très curieuse. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à mettre sa langue à cet endroit là mais elle voulait au moins en connaître la texture et la chaleur. D'ailleurs en voyant les fesses fermes de Tarzan apparaissant sous son pagne elle regretta de ne pas y avoir laissé courir ses mains.

Tarzan quand à lui, se demandait pourquoi Kerchak ne s'accouplait qu'au printemps. Pour lui cela avait été tout simplement un océan de plaisir et il ne pensait qu'à le refaire au plus vite. Après tout à part chasser pour la nourriture, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans la jungle. Jane accepterait peut-être de le refaire une fois arrivé chez eux.

Mais pour le moment, ils retournaient calmement bras dessus bras dessous vers leur petit cabane. Tout allait bien dans la meilleure des jungles…


End file.
